User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups Victoria *Madelaine Petsch - Isabella Gaunt *Nina Dobrev - Princess Thyra of Windsor *Mishti Rahman - Valkyrie Grimm *Megan Fox - Elaine Matthews *Cole Sprouse - Leonidas Kingsley *Dove Cameron - Piper Morgenstierne *Scarlett Johansson - Aella Gaunt Kayleigh Chase Active *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Rasmussen *Lee Sung-yeol (Sungyeol; Infinite) - Odin Chang *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak) - Chase William Solace *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) - Yoo No *Kang Daniel - Liam Owen Montclair *Wen Jun Hui - Ace Ong *Yoon Jeong han - Chrysanthos Michelakakis *Huang Zi Tao - Jaime Xiu *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder *Choi Min Ki (Ren; Nu'est) - Panagiotis Michelakakis Inactive/Away *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved *Lee Jeno (Jeno; NCT) - Reserved on 23:54, May 5, 2018 (UTC) *Kim Jaehwan - reserved on 06:19, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *Zhang Yixing (Lay; Exo) - reserved on 01:00, March 12, 2018 (UTC) *Cai Xukun - reserved on 18:44, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Margo Harshman - Faith Bagman *Reese Witherspoon - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Black *Maia Mitchell - Regan Black *Adam Scott - Aydan Dane *Emily VanCamp - Mal Richards *Vanessa Marano - Eilis O'Reilly *Dacre Montgomery - Eric Selwyn *Travis Van Winkle - Emmett Selwyn (Expansion) (Feel free to share this one, I rarely use him) *Chandler Canterbury - Jackson Greer *Ivana Baquero - Constanza Torres *Lucas Till - Sterling Rockefeller *Nicholas Betchel - Felix Dane (Child-- not yet included in character count) *RESERVED: Lilly Kruk - 00:54, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Reserved with Elentari's permission *RESERVED: Jenna Ortega - 19:10, May 13, 2018 (UTC) DYSUTOPIA please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 10, exotic count: 2 # Veronica Belfrey - Jodie Whittaker # Valentina Sakellarios-Willow - Alison Brie # Apollinariya Romanova - Hayley Atwell # Maisie Saxon - Elle Fanning # Brynja Skovgaard - Josefine Frida Pettersen # Caelia Avery - Jenna Coleman # Adrienne Montclair - Marilyn Lima # Alastríona Kingsley - Karen Gillan # Mathilde Reinhardt - Lula Cotton-Frapier # Audi Evans - Lyndsy Fonseca # Gina Rodriguez (reserved 19:06, May 17, 2018 (UTC)) Alyssa5582 *Aubree Dane-Jessica De Gouw *Emilee Stanton-Caity Lotz *Julius Tyrrell-James Marsden *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Lillian Ayers- Lauren Jauregui *Dexter Burke-Jack Gilinsky *Peter Adair- Cameron Dallas *Brandon Smith Jr.- Neels Visser *Juliana Stanton-Ellen Pompeo *Amelia Tyrrell-Lorde Oli Active Characters *Prince Alfred of Wales - Francisco Lachowski *Autumn Maeng - Kim Yerim; Yeri (future model; Im Yoona) *Charlotte Whitacre - Amanda Seyfried *Delaney Lavere - Amandla Stenberg *Ernie Lee - Park Woojin (future model; Park Hyungsik) *Farran Griffin - Zayn Malik *Harrison Jeom - Jeon Wonwoo *Michaela Finnley - Im Jinah; Nana *Pluto Watson - Josh Hutcherson *Skylar la Rue - Zendaya Coleman *Tybalt Gallagher - Grant Gustin *Wren Berkhart - Casey Cott *Zane Burke - Ricardo Hoyos Child Characters *August Whitacre - Alexander Ludwig Inactive Characters *Jared Seon - Lee Taeyong (04:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *Leda Song - Kang Seulgi (04:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *Piper Jung - Jessica Jung (04:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *Sammy Kang - Byun Baekhyun (04:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *Teagan Jeon - Kim Taeyeon (04:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Reserved Models *Froy Gutierrez (17:32, April 25, 2018 (UTC) *Shay Mitchell (23:31, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Brocky Active Characters *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee (NCT) *Eden Jang, Moon Bin (Astro) *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Prince Octavius of Windsor, Matthew Daddario *Parker Moon, Lee Dae-Hwi (Wanna One) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won (Super Junior) Child Characters *Benji Jeon, Nam Da-Reum (Future - Lim Se-Jun Victon) *Tate Jeon, Yoo Ji-Hu (Future - Lee Ju-Yeon Boyz) Inactive/RP on Request Characters *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi (05:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC)) *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) (05:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC)) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) (05:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved Models *Wong Yuk-Hei (Lucas; NCT) - 00:30, May 30, 2018 (UTC) *Laurence Coke - 00:30, May 30, 2018 (UTC) *Rowan Blanchard - 02:15, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) - 05:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Jaye Active Characters #Chris Pine - Ambrose Kingsley #Sebastian Stan - Dunstan le Fey #Oscar Isaac - Jon Bostwick #Blake Lively - Evangeline Selwyn #Amber Heard - Tessa Bellerose #Adelaide Kane - Princess Charlotte of Wales #Zendaya Coleman - Margot Phillips #Virginia Gardner - Frances Rockefeller #Rhys Matthew Bond - Duke Lyon-Hawtrey #Griffin Gluck - Nicholas Bagley Reserved Models *Tiera Skovbye - Reserved 4/16 *Charlie Rowe - Reserved for Nicholas Bagley 2/12 *Melissa Fumero - Reserved 5/22 *Melina Martin - Reserved 6/2 Inactive/RP on Request Characters *Sophie Simnett - Teagan Blake (23:46, May 26, 2018 (UTC)) *Ji Changwook - Kaiden Shin (00:11, May 24, 2018 (UTC)) *Caitlin Stasey - Emmeline Elessedil (00:00, June 2, 2018 (UTC)) *KJ Apa - James Travers (00:00, June 2, 2018 (UTC)) *Gal Gadot - Malia Sakellarios-Willow (00:00, June 2, 2018 (UTC)) Fandom *Samantha Boscarino - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Evan Rachel Wood- Nya Brightly *Caitlin Stasey- Matilda Lich *Alexandra Daddario- Mikaela Oldenburg (Sharing with Uni) *Daniela Bobadilla- Rebecca Torres *Sarah Louise Madison- Hestia Olympian *Marie Avgeropoulos- Aaliyah Busch *Anna Speckhart- Aurora Walker *Katie Douglas- Maya Kingsley Sophie Acie Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. Active # Brianna Montgomery — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy; missA ] # Diana Payne — Marina Laswick [ marooshk; Instagram ] # Vasilius Jo — Hong Ji-Soo [ Joshua; SEVENTEEN ] # Blake Wu — Xu Ming-Hao [ THE8; SEVENTEEN ] # David Sakellarios-Willow — Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle # Kieran Shin — Lee Jong-Suk # Gabriela Beilschmidt-Appledore — Lily Collins # Alice Cha — Kim Hyun-Jin [ Hyunjin; LOONA ] # Princess Helena of Wales — Margot Robbie Expansion # Malivalaya Phonmakmai — Jannine Weigel Children # Raina Fernandez — Evelina Voznesenskaya (child character) Reserved * Hwang Min-Hyun [ Minhyun; NU'EST ] (reserved on 01:40, May 14, 2018 (UTC)) * Seo Chang-Bin [ Changbin; Stray Kids ] — Lucien Chae (reserved on 20:01, April 7, 2018 (UTC)) * Kaegan Baron — Brighid Ó Cléirigh-Fleming (reserved on 02:36, May 10, 2018 (UTC)) * Anastasia Bezrukova — Maia Corbel (reserved on 00:26, June 1, 2018 (UTC)) Bond_em7 *Active **Gillian Anderson - Alexandra Seraph **Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black **Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black **Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince **Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov **Allison Miller - Eleanore Dane **Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman **Brie Larson - Emilie Davidson **Jillian Henry - Rose Black **Raffey Cassidy - Anna Marie Laveau **Gregg Sulkin - David Rockefeller **Lucy Merriam - Aria Prince (child) *Reserved *Expansion **Lino Facioli - Gabriel Santos Manolo Active #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Noah Centineo/Mateo Gallo #Huang Renjun from NCT Dream/Dylan Myo #Dong Si Cheng aka Winwin from NCT/Sawyer Zheng #Yang Jeongin (I.N Stray Kids)/ Gavyn Vallière-Kyoh ~ Future Ong Seongwoo 01:43, April 10, 2018 (UTC) #Anwar Hadid / Ilyas Khleifi expansion #Oliver Stark / Ethan Crowther #Nico Liersch / Edgar Hastings Windsor Inactive Reserved *Jennie Kim (BLΛƆKPIИK) 03:09, April 9, 2018 (UTC) *Joel Pimentel 05:40, May 18, 2018 (UTC) *Kim Yong Sun (Solar Mamamoo) 23:01, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Omnia *Park Soo-Young Red Velvet — Bai Wu *Jeon Jung-Kook — Apollo Moon *Jung Soo-Jung f(x) — Rawiya Sassari *Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate *Myoui Mina — Kiyomi Inoue *Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming :❆ *Chou Tzuyu Chou, TWICE — IG Page *Hirai Momo — Ruiko Takayama :reserved ::Kim Ji-Soo (BLΛƆKPIИK) ::Kelsey Chow ::Bang Chan (Stray Kids) ::Lin Yun Uni In Use: Active *James Franco, Jarryd Summers *Kate Mara, Scarlet Banriff *Joana Gröblinghoff, Blake Lich *Cara Delevingne, Genesis Siyana *Malina Weissman, Amphitrite Othrys *Chloe Nørgaard, Rachel Griffin *Anna Arendshorst, Nyx Rowland *Chandler Riggs, Marcel Graves (shared with Hecate) *Alina Politova, Brisbane Woom *Sofia Carson, Monica Torres *Meika Woollard, Aquamarine Republic *Maisie Williams, Avery Thorne Inactive: (Not included in character count) *Brandon Ruth, Alex Summers (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Joe Collier, Peter Summers (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved: Ellie *Matthew Hitt (Donnie Hatton-Finch) *Finn Wolfhard (reserved 16:27, May 29, 2018 (UTC)) *Lily James (Cedrica Ackerman) *Sacha Kichigina (Lilith Briar) PaintedRed *Kevin Redder - Elias Flores *Jackson Hale - Nicolas Jackson *Naressa Valdez - Juliet Jackson *Kat Graham - Liyanna Little *Kiernan Shipka - Gwen Blake *Amanda Arcuri - Reserved 15:00, May 24, 2018 (UTC)! *Tom Webb - Reserved 15:00, May 24, 2018 (UTC)! Liss Active Very small chance I am willing to share these models, but do ask if you so wish. *Ashley Benson - Alexander Richards *Tyler Hoechlin - Alfonso Torres *Jodelle Ferland - Ana Lemieux-Kolstad *Pheobe Tonkin - Elisabeth Vermont *Sasha Luss - Ella Mayakovsky *AnnaSophia Robb - Elsa Vrubel-Kolstad *Yael Grobglas - Fionn Fallon *Amanda Steele - Queen Chambers *Natasha Negovanlis- Valerie Knight-Cuyler Semi-Active/Inactive More willing to share these models. *Hale Appleman - Duke Voll (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Allison Harvard - Paisley Holmes (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Thistle *Julie Gonzalo - Alyss Mitchell-Anderson *Claire Holt - Seraphina Whiteford *Zoey Deutch - Liberty Stevens *Indiana Evans - Angélique Bonnefort *Laneya Grace - Ryleigh du Vallon *Alisa Bragina - Reyna le Fey - Child *Hunter Parrish - Maximus Carlisle-Vaughn *Nikola Szafezcka - Grace Kinnaird - Child *Arina Muzyka - Princess Quinn of Windsor - Child *RESERVED: Barbara Palvin - 02:11, May 20, 2018 (UTC) - Older Reyna *RESERVED: Bridget Rose Satterlee - 02:11, May 20, 2018 (UTC) - Older Ryleigh *RESERVED: Rosie Tupper - 05:10, June 2, 2018 (UTC) - Older Grace Cloudy In Use: #Leah Cramer - Harper Westbridge #Danielle Campbell - Ryann Faute #Shelley Hennig - Erin Primlyn #Dodie Clark - Valerie Londyn #Jane Levy - Gale Caron #Kim Yoo Yung - Maria Sol #Shin Se Kyung - Anne Sol #Theo James - Daku Lich #Daniel Bregoli - Serenity Marleen-Laurens #Lydia Rose (@fashioninflux) - Shaelyn Beaumont #Matthew McKnight - Dylan Sprayberry Reserved: *Issa Twaimz - 4.3.18 Audrey *Morowa "Chun Li" Akoto - Chanel Iman *Xavier Thomas - Thomas Brodie-Sangster *Princess Estelle of Windsor - Peyton List *Connor Wang - Zhong Chenle *Zuri Tibby - 22:12, April 25, 2018 (UTC) *Park Chanyeol - 20:08, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Hannah Characters- *Marina Nery - Bianca Archer *India Eisley - SamanthaFowler *Dua Lipa - Kamille MacConnell *Nick Robinson - Augustus Gabriel *Noah Cyrus- Alexus Daring *Dorit Revelis - Anne Greenwood *Ansel Elgort - Oak Lich Reserved Models- *Christina Nadin - 3/2 Livi Characters *Bastian Park-Zelmerlöw - Seo Kangjoon *Seunghyun Park - Kim Jongin (Kai, EXO) *Theofanis Michelakakis - Yoon Jeonghan (Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN) *Key Jung - Lee Jihoon (Woozi, SEVENTEEN) *Taeyang Kang - Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi, SEVENTEEN) *Gianluca Romano & Feliciano Romano - Choi Hansol (Vernon, SEVENTEEN) Children *Luna Jung - Jeong Wonhee Reserved Models *Yang Yang - 01:36, May 14, 2018 (UTC) *Robert Downey Jr. - 04:37, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Karma *Aleta Frey - Sarah McDaniel *Vaughn Pryor - Gustav Fog *Khina Wilson - Isabella Peschardt *Lennie Hawkins - Kyle Allen *Sierra Firestone - Myla Dalbesio *Merindah Lich - Malwina Garstka *Xia Bell-Bradley - Annemarie Kuus Migs active characters *archibald of windsor - brant daugherty *monty montague - xavier serrano *teddy duvall - shawn mendes *kai montgomery - rafael miller *andre torres - tyler hoechlin (shared) *giovanni belfrey - henry cavill *raphael morgenthau - patrick dempsey inactive/rp on request *dani torres - liza soberano (may 16) reserved models *emma roberts - reserved on april 22 *chris evans - reserved on may 6 *chace crawford - reserved on may 9 *alexandra shipp - reserved on june 2 Dira characters: ''' *maureen fitzgerald- ciara baxendale *zahira hussain- shyema azam *meilin yu- tian jing *sally webber- ksenia solo *vendela eurén- sophie turner (shared with soph) *lalaina valisaona- janelle monae EXPANSION *uma leigh- ashleigh murray *ariadne huntington- felicity jones *princess demelza of windsor- saoirse ronan '''reserved: *deidra bostwick- morena baccarin (reserved on june 2nd, 2018) *scarlett irvine- natalia dyer (reserved on june 2nd, 2018) *riri vasquez- zoe saldana (reserved on may 27th, 2018) *lindy seeiso- tessa thompson (reserved on may 19th, 2018) Time Active: *Reign Martinez - Gigi Hadid *Jonathan Blackstone - Charles Melton *Charlotte Louise De Villiers - Cara Delevigne (sharing with James) *Agustín Santiago - Justin Baldoni *Gabriella Carmichael – Kaya Scodelario *Oscar Fermanagh – Colton Haynes *Princess Sophia of Windsor –Troian Bellisario Inactive Chars *Logan Kingsley - Chris Hemsworth *Artemisia Kingsley – Melanie Scrofano Reserved models: *Kendall Jenner, reserved 27th of April, 2018 *Harry Styles, reserved 15th of May, 2018 *Taylor Hill, reserved 16th of May, 2018 *Chloe Moretz, reserved 30th of May, 2018 Butternut Jay *Max Grey - Ali Medina *Sarah Grey - Paige Turco *Nora Déonté - Tea Leoni *Aleja Zamorano - Lana Parrilla *Ezekiel Schneider - Sven de Vries *Birgetto Raske - Ricky Whittle *Lex Ochoa - Michelle Rodriguez *Wilmot Kisler - Chyler Leigh Ellen *Andrew Caulfield - Mitch Hewer Hyu Active Characters: *Jören Herschel - Gijs Blom Reserved Characters: *Na Jaemin - Reserved March 29, 2018 *Bill Skarsgard - Reserved March 31, 2018 *Hu Yi Tian - Reserved April 20, 2018 *Tom Holland - Reserved April 26, 2018 Inactive Characters: *Maron Eyrie - Dean Charles Chapman Pi Katelyn Tarver - idk yet Starry *Riri Winslow-Duke – Letitia Wright Reserved *Oscar Isaac (willing to share) - Reserved May 6, 2018 *Sean Teale - Reserved May 6, 2018 *Ebonee Davis - Reserved May 7, 2018 Compounce *Caitlin Carmichael - https://i.imgur.com/aKMFoMn_d.jpg Asteriea *Kell Larsen - Lucky Blue Smith *Aline Selwyn - Kiko Mizuhara *Lucile Tateno - Hana Tajima *Prince Richard of Wales - Aaron Taylor Johnson *Lachlan MacLeod - Levi Miller *Cordelia Warbeck - Raven Lyn reserved *Charleen Weiss (Aurora Travers) - 22:35, May 24, 2018 (UTC) *Keith Powers (Cassius Warbeck) - 10:05, May 26, 2018 (UTC) ariana *MARIANA SANTANA - Maria Teresa Mejía (May 20, 2018) *KYLIE ROGERS - Princess Lea Annette of Windsor (May 27, 2018) Hamster *Victoria Faye -Gabriella Wilde (reserved 01/06/18) Marbelle Shrake *Layla Crawford - Neema Calder *Caleb Mclaughlin - Reserved June 2, 2018 SoA *Sabrina le Fey - Katie McGrath *Søren Vynter - Jack Falahee *Ambroise Valois-Summers - Richard Madden *Mrs. Mordre - Courtney Act *Séverin Évreux - Matthew Daddario *Whitney du Mont - Antoinette Robertson *Dominic Lyon-Hawtrey - Kalama Epstein *RESERVED - Sabrina Carpenter (03 June) *RESERVED - Lady Gaga (03 June) Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress